


That'll Teach Him

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor, joking, listening in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice is listening at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Teach Him

“Oh Alex,” you moan lustily as you lean against the headboard of his bed in the clubhouse dorm.

“You like that baby,” he grunts from beside you. 

You stifle a giggle and squeal, “Not like that!”

“Come on baby, give it a chance, you’ll like it.just put your foot behind your head and hold on,” he says, grinning at you. 

“Tig! Tig! Oh that is good. Do that again,” you grunt, shaking the headboard for good measure.” 

You can both see the toes of Juice’s boots in front of the door, knowing he’s been listening in. Tig stands up on the bed and starts jumping like a little kid. You take his cue and start to moan in time with the bouncing. 

You see Juice’s boots shuffle outside the door and can just imagine his wide eyes and the shock that is writtin across his face. 

You and Tig both start moaning louder as Tig’s jumping starts the bed banging against the wall again. You south, doing your best to fake a mind blowing orgasm, and Tig collapses on the bed, panting. He whispers to you, to open the door on his nod, and you go to stand beside it. 

“Hey baby,” he says, still catching his breath from all the jumping. “This is gonna sound weird, but do you think Juice would let me do that to him,” he said with a grin and a nod. 

You jerk the door open to find a wide eyed, slack jawed Juice on the other side. Tig roars with laughter and you start chuckling at poor Juice’s expression. 

Tig continues to laugh as some of his brothers come down the hall to see what’s got you and Tig in atitches. Juice walks away, shaking his head and muttering “Fuck you guys.”

When Tig catches his breath, he says “That’ll teach him to eavesdrop.”


End file.
